


Once

by ancientroots



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientroots/pseuds/ancientroots
Summary: There are ties that are thicker than blood.





	1. The Drunkard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of oneshots featuring various relationships between Super Junior members, romantic and platonic. The relationships and their nature are indicated in the beginning notes of each chapter.
> 
> In this chapter: Leeteuk and Kangin, friendship

The managers picked Youngwoon up. They stopped at SM headquarters first, so that Lee Soo Man-seonsaengnim could give him such a dressing down that Taemin, who was working on his album maybe three floors down, swore up and down that he could feel the chill settling into his bones. Then one manager drove Youngwoon home and saw him right to the door, right to the door being shut in his face. Then Youngwoon shucked his soju-stained clothes, stuck his head in the ice-cold shower, shook his damp hair out of his eyes and turned off the taps, and then. And only then, did he accept that he was going to have to call Jeong Su-hyung. 

Jeong Su-hyung picked up on the first ring. 

Youngwoon buried his head in his pillow. “For god’s sake, hyung. Don't answer and just say nothing.”

Metal clanking. A sigh. “Youngwoon-ah.”

“It was her fault. I was just having fun and she stalked me all the way there.”

“You went to an escort bar.”

“She should trust me more.”

“Why did you go to an escort bar, Youngwoon?”

“It’s not a crime.”

A thunk. Jeong Su-hyung had probably put his head on the table. Where was he? At home. Not even Jeong Su-hyung could work until five in the morning. Or maybe he could. They were only eleven days into the comeback. Performances, interview, variety shows; they were doing it all without him. 

Youngwoon realised that his pillow was getting wet. He scrubbed his face. “You know what,” he said. “I don’t know why I even have to explain myself to you. I already had to explain myself to Soyoung, fuck knows why, and to Lee Soo Man-nim because of what Soyoung did, and now I have to explain it all to you.”

Jeong Su-hyung said, “You said you’d stop drinking.”

“Everybody drinks. Everybody.”

“You said you’d stop drinking to excess.”

“What does that even mean? What does excess even mean, okay, this isn’t even my fault, it’s Soyoung, I was just having fun – ”

Jeong Su-hyung was just sitting there. Breathing down the line at him. 

“I’m sorry,” sobbed Youngwoon. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

Snot was getting on his pillow. 

“I can’t stop, I need to drink, hyung, can’t you understand? I need to, I’ll die if I don’t. I’ll die, I’m serious.”

“It’s all right,” said Jeong Su. “It’s okay. I understand, Youngwoon. Shush.”

“I don’t bring you anything but trouble, I should just quit Super Junior.”

“Don’t say that.”

“The fans don’t even want me. I’m just trouble. I should quit, make everyone happy.”

“I won’t be happy.”

“But why? Why wouldn’t you be happy?”

The lights hurt Youngwoon’s eyes. The lights turned his bedroom into a desert. And he could not even get up to dim them. He was useless like that. He couldn’t even relieve his own stress. Alleviate his own discomfort. Kim Youngwoon was thirty-three years old and a useless fool. That was why he needed Jeong Su-hyung to say:

“You’re one of us. Once Super Junior, always Super Junior.”

Kim Youngwoon was thirty-three years old and a useless, manipulative fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun, romance

When Hyukjae turned on the lights, he almost fainted. 

His boyfriend looked up from his laptop long enough to say, “Don’t fret, hyung, it’s not your wine.”

Hyukjae pointed a trembling finger at him. “The – you – there are crumbs all over my bed. How could you eat on the bed?”

“I’ll clean it up. You used to eat in your room all the time.”

“That was in the dorm.”

“I’ll clean it up,” said Kyuhyun again. 

Hyukjae leaned his head against the door. Kyuhyun had huddled up on his bed, the covers pulled over his head like he was still a child. A child bashing away at a state-of-the-art laptop, probably leading some band of legends or heroes or something on to virtual victory. The T-shirt he was wearing showed his collarbones. 

Hyukjae said, “How’s the army?”

“I’m not in the army. But training was fine. The way the hyungs talked about it, I thought the instructors would breathe fire. Just so you know, they didn’t.”

“You’re just fireproof.”

Clacking keys. “Promotions are going well.”

“You suck at asking questions.”

“It wasn’t a question. Your variety sense sucks now, by the way.”

Hyukjae straightened. “Thank you, I didn’t know.”

Kyuhyun looked up then. His eyes widened a fraction. “You’re actually upset.”

“I’m – I’m – how could I not be upset?”

He laughed. He actually laughed. 

“Funny,” Hyukjae snapped. “Real funny. I’m going to shower. By the time I come out, those sheets better be changed, the floor better have been swept, and you better be gone, you little monster.”

Unfortunately, to get to the bathroom he had to go past Kyuhyun. Who caught his arm and said, “Hyung.” Just that. 

“Don’t hyung me.” It was too effective. 

“Hyung,” he said again. And now he was trying to be cute, swinging Hyukjae’s arm. He touched his head with his other hand. “Don’t you like my new haircut?”

“I’m mad at you and you want a compliment?”

“My hair is like your variety sense, hyung. It will grow.”

Hyukjae whipped around to stare at him. “You’re not serious.”

There was a smile playing on Kyuhyun’s lips. There was a smile in his eyes and his cheekbones and his buzzcut that wasn’t a buzzcut anymore, was beginning to curl, soft and dark. Kyuhyun always smiled with his whole face. 

Hyukjae kissed him. Kyuhyun let his arm go. Hyukjae took Kyuhyun’s smiling face in his hands and pressed more harshly against his mouth. Kyuhyun parted his lips, let Hyukjae in, only to attack his invading tongue. 

When they broke apart, it was because they were out of breath. 

Kyuhyun said, “I missed you.”

Hyukjae said, “You should have let yourself in earlier. Put that laptop away before I drop it on the floor where it belongs.”

They hadn’t had sex in six months. Fingering Kyuhyun open, Hyukjae became very aware of this fact. Mostly because his endurance had become shockingly low. 

Kyuhyun was flat on his back, legs up in the air on either side of Hyukjae. Any reader of yaoi manga would have told you that this was the weak, submissive position. Kyuhyun didn’t read yaoi manga. He hooked his foot under Hyukjae’s arm and brushed his cock. “Going to come already?”

Hyukjae jabbed his very sharp elbow into Kyuhyun’s leg. It jerked back. “Do you want to do this or not?”

“So you are going to come already.”

This time, Hyukjae curved his fingers. They pressed into something soft and rubbery. Kyuhyun’s eyes squeezed shut. Hyukjae dug his fingers into the soft, rubbery thing, then started to stroke it. Kyuhyun tensed, his spine curving so that his hips lifted slightly off the bed. 

“Hyung,” he gasped. 

Hyukjae would have liked to say something snarky. He would have liked, in fact, to keep on stroking, maybe even jab Kyuhyun’s prostate and make the brat come first. See what he had to say about endurance then. 

But Kyuhyun’s pale skin was flushing red and the muscles in his thighs were taut and there was something unbearably cute about his closed eyes. Hyukjae had a weakness for cute things. Especially when most of the time, they weren’t cute at all. 

In other words, Hyukjae only relented because otherwise, he would have come himself. 

He didn’t so much slide into Kyuhyun as get sucked in. Tight, hot walls clenched and relaxed around him, pulling him in until he bottomed out. His hands were on either side of Kyuhyun’s head. Kyuhyun opened his eyes. Raised his head enough to kiss him. His lips were still wet with saliva. His own and Hyukjae’s. Hyukjae lowered his head, following him as he lay back down. Kyuhyun’s tongue teased at the seam of his mouth. Hyukjae opened it for him. All the while, Kyuhyun’s hole was relaxing, molding to the shape of him. Kyuhyun’s hands came up, slid into his hair. 

Hyukjae broke the kiss. Kyuhyun’s hands tightened in his hair, keeping him in place.

Hyukjae said, “What?”

Kyuhyun said, “Are you going to dye it for the concert?”

“My hair?”

Kyuhyun’s fingers loosened, started to pet. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I like it this colour.”

“It’s just black.”

“I like it.”

“Dyed hair stands out more on stages.”

“I like it this colour.”

“Can we talk about it later?”

“Whatever. It’s not important.” Kyuhyun hooked his legs over the small of Hyukjae’s back, pushing him in deeper. They both started. Kyuhyun stared up at him. 

Hyukjae kissed him, just a touch of the lips. Then pulled out a little and slammed back home. Fingers dug into his scalp. He set up a hard, fast rhythm, just the way Kyuhyun liked it. Kyuhyun’s hips rose to meet him, thrust for thrust. Pleasure almost crept up on him; smoke diffusing into his blood, seeping into every organ, blinding him. Pleasure like an illusion, driving him to chase more, chase the truth. Kyuhyun gripped his arm, yanked, almost toppling him. Hyukjae wrenched free, trapped the offending hand into the mattress above Kyuhyun’s head. The move made him change angles. Kyuhyun lifted his legs higher to accommodate it. Tangled their fingers together. The clever, manipulative little brat. He couldn’t just ask for anything. He couldn’t just ask for it, even though he’d been the one to come right out and say, “I missed you.”

When Hyukjae came, white and blinding, he was crushing Kyuhyun’s hand in his. 

Kyuhyun cuddled up to him afterwards. He was an overgrown teddy bear that way. His arms around Hyukjae’s waist and his head buried in the crook between Hyukjae’s neck and shoulder. 

Hyukjae said, “I should have made time to see you. Sorry.”

“You had schedules, hyung. Same old story. I was the same when you were in the army.” 

Since when had the maknae’s voice been capable of sending a shiver up his spine? Dark and smooth like caramel, but with this inner light. This clarity. And since when had Lee Hyukjae been a poet?

Hyukjae traced a circle on Kyuhyun’s shoulder blade. 

“You know,” he said. “This album. It’s your album. This concert. It’s your concert. You know that, right?”

“I’m not in the concert.”

“Doesn't matter. You’re Super Junior.”

Kyuhyun’s arms tightened around his waist. 

Hyukjae patted his cheek. “Yah. Are you crying? Was what I said that inspirational?”

Kyuhyun lifted his head. His eyes were dry. Of course. Kyuhyun was fireproof. He kissed Hyukjae on the cheek. Then rolled to the side and sat up. “Dibs on the shower.”

“Like you weren’t going to use it first, anyhow.” Hyukjae propped himself up on his elbow. “So, you still don’t want me to dye my hair?”

“Were you really not going to dye it, just for me.”

“What do you think?”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

Kyuhyun smiled with his whole face. 

That was probably why Hyukjae let it go. 

Then Kyuhyun crawled back over the bed and kissed him on the mouth. “Hyung,” he said. “I love you.”

And Hyukjae figured he should probably stop lying to himself already.


End file.
